PERFECTION
by kuilaoshi
Summary: Count Bleck owns an infamous band of assassins. Don't lose your head in such a cut-throat world! (Warning for Gore, and Character death!)


Getting in the small apartment was easy enough, the owner left a key under the mat. Honestly, they made it too easy for Dimentio to make their move. Long silver hair pulled back in a pony tail, as to not get in the way, face adorned with a black and white masquerade mask. Strange, to be honest, but it kept their unique yellow eyes hidden from being easily picked out in a lineup. Pushing open the apartment door, the smell of... warmth is overwhelming. It smelled like baked goods, and fresh flowers. Enchanting, a very homely feeling. Dimentio hated it. They loathed it. Usual creepy smile lowering into a serious glower.

Now, just where did this 'Mario' linger? Their client was awfully loud and demanding, sounding exasperated. A very well-build man with wild red hair, and dark skin. The Count recommended them for the job, even though the description was awfully nonthreatening. 'A friendly, humble plumber.' They assumed it was out of jealousy, or love. Whatever. Money was money, and this guy paid well. High heels made no noise on the light pink carpet, yellow wallpaper barely visible from the moonlight leaking through red and green curtains. Definitely not Dimentio's style. It needed more black. Lots more, in fact. Almost none of the doors in the small hallway out of the main living room were closed. Silently slipping down, they peaked in every room, seeing no one. Hm.

As they finally reached the end of the hall, lo and behold, it was the master bedroom. Dimentio sucked in a breath- not because they were nervous, simply to completely mask their presence. The room was mostly dressed in red, of all shades. Dimentio nearly giggled outloud, wondering if the blood would blend in with their sheets.

Looking over the bed, there slept a figure. A man in his mid 20s, with quite the stache. He was honestly very cute looking, which surprised Dimentio greatly. They caught themself watching the man sleep, if only briefly. He had this...aura about him. But of course, they had a job to be done. If they hadn't turned off their emotions years ago, they might feel a little guilty for doing this.

Slipping a rainbow throwing knife out of their holster, they press it to their lips pensively, though smiling, as if they were thinking about how exactly to kill him.

Without missing a beat, they toss the knife.

A direct hit, straight in the jugular. A familiar, and beautiful crimson erupts from his neck, but the man doesn't move at all. Did they kill him already...?

Slowly approaching, they lightly feel for the man's pulse on his wrist. Completely extinguished, like a children's campfire in a rainstorm. Yanking their knife out of the man's throat, they lick the knife clean, as if its the most normal thing in the world. It gave them a rush of adrenaline, that nothing else could compare to. It sent a wonderful shiver down their spine, as the happily made their move to exit, heading down the hall...

"Bro! I'm home! Did you forget to lock the door again? Geez, you're worse than me..."

Dimentio freezes, ducking into the closest room, which happened to be a green bedroom. They plastered themself against the wall, glaring in the direction of the voice. They couldn't let him see the body...

Thinking quickly Dimentio grabs the lamp next to them. This might get a bit messy.

"...Hes probably asleep. Lemme check, though..."

Now was their chance. They hear the floorboards creak under the man's step, and they follow closely behind, like a shadow. Once he stops in the bedroom, so does Dimentio.

"Yep, aslee-"

A gasp.

"B-Bro?"

Now.

Dimentio brings the lamp stand crashing down upon the mans head. Thunk. Hes out like a light.

...What now? They had one of the brothers dead, and one out cold. They couldn't just leave him to call the police right away...

Blinking a few times, they bent down to pick up the conked out green clad man. Maybe he could be of some use to the Count...

At least, that's what they hoped.


End file.
